First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $7$ times $x$ and add $-9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $8$ and the product of $-4$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What does adding $-9$ to $7x$ do? $7x$ $ - 9$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (7x - 9) = \color{orange}{-4(7x-9)}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $\color{orange}{-4(7x-9)}$ $-4(7x-9)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(7x-9)+8$.